Collision
by FangzForCookiez
Summary: What happens when a usual quiet loner and her friend are talking on MSN and then suddenly end up in the Naruto world? Well we'll find out soon enough! GaaraxOC, OCxOC, SasukexOC Rated T for soon to be swearing I guess
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's FangzForCookiez here, and I came up with a new Fanfic beacause I can! It's a OC containing story, so yeah, don't complain that the character isn't even in the series, kay? Please don't review mean things if you don't agree with the Idea of having an OC in the Naruto plot line. It's just a joke to fool around it, plus I get bored you know? So yeah, this story is just for some of my amusement, and maybe some of yours, up to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto, but I do own Myself, Stacey, and My slave Cami! BWUAHA! ok, so I don't own her, but oh well.

* * *

'_Hey, my name's Stacey. I'm pretty much a quiet person; I guess you can call me a loner. I don't really like to talk a lot or people because I'm shy. I'm wearing my glasses while using my computer because glasses are cool. I naturally only use them in class, but today I was too lazy to take them off so here I am, still wearing them.'_ I clicked opened up a MSN chat room with a person named Cami. '_That's Cami, she's a girl I know, that's pretty much it I guess, I talk to her A LOT though. We talk about anime a lot, along with manga.'_

I clicked open a folder of picture, displaying a ton of pictures of one of my favorite animes, Naruto. It was practically 1am on a Friday so I decided to not annoy my family with my music and I listen through my IPod. I was too lazy to plug my earphones into my computer and my IPod was just lying right beside me! I looked to my USB plugs on my computer. Crud, I only had two plugs and they were taken by some random things. Suddenly when I was about to plug it in to my charger on the wall, my computer screen's lights flick a few times.

[[c=14]Apple[/c]] x33 LOL says: Hey is your computer acting weird?

FangsForCookiez says: Yeah, mine's blinking or something, do you think it's a power issues?

[[c=14]Apple[/c]] x33 LOL says: Probably, hey, what the, my screen's starting to look like a TV's static…

FangsForCookiez says: Mine too.

I looked at my monitor like it was crazy. Still holding my IPod and charger for some reason, I touched the screen and then suddenly, everything turned black.

"Oh geeez," I groaned. Suddenly I heard a blast of some music. I sat still and listened and then started to muse. "Oh, it's Wake up, by Three days Grace." I suddenly heard a groan beside me.

"What the heck happened…?" A female voice groaned. I looked over my shoulder.

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE GRUDGE!" I screamed.

"Shut up!" She groaned.

"Oh! Hey Cami!" I said poking her arm. She swatted me away.

"Donnn'tt touch meee!" She moaned. I put on one of her favorite songs, Minna Daisuki By Buono! And put it to her ear. "MINNA DAISUKI!!!" She stared to sing along to some lyrics. I started to laugh at, she suddenly yelped. "NO! THE SAND BURNS MY FEET!"

"Sand?" I murmured. I looked around us. We were in a total wasteland of sand. "Where the hell are we?" I started to jump around and freak out. "OH MY GOD, WHERE ARE WE?!"

"Hey, who are you two, and what are you doing?" A male voice asked us.

* * *

So this is what I got so far, I'm kinda sick so that's why I have such a plot in head. I slept so much, so yeah. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

OK! SO I'VE FINALLY WROTE CHAPTER 2. My friends were asking me, but they didn't review since I don't they they have FF accounts or just didn't want to. This is the continuation of chapter 1..

* * *

**Collision**

**Chapter 2:**

Both Cami and I looked over to see who had spoken. There stood a boy with dark red hair and pale dark blue eyes.

"Whoa. Fandom lives on!" I murmured over to Cami. She looked at me like I was crazy. The boy looked at us suspiciously. I began to shake due to my unspeakable shyness when meeting new people. "Um, you see we have no clue why we're here or where we are for the matter!" I stammered. I started to sweat, my eyes wandered around.

_  
Please stop staring!_ I thought desperately.

The boy walked up to us and kept staring at us. I hid behind Cami, shy.

"Hey, what are you doing Arashi? Are you slacking off again?" Shouted a female voice towards us. I whipped my head over to where the voice came from, only to stare into the face of none other than Temari!

_  
Wow, it's Temari! I guess we're near Sunagakure! Cool. _I thought. I looked over at Cami. She looked utterly confused.

"We're in the world of Naruto. That's Gaara's older sister, Temari," I murmured quietly to her.

"Oooh," She said quietly.

"For starters Sabaku-sama, I was not slacking and never was. Second, during my patrol I came across these two strangers, so I interrogated them," He said formally.

Temari looked at us. Cami still stood there, staring at me for help with whatever was going on.

"I guess only Narutards get this stuff," I muttered to myself.

"Who are they?" She asked Arashi.

"That's what I would like to know," He replied glaring at us. I gripped Cami's arm.

"HEY! That hurts! Stop squeezing my arm you over-shy girl!" She shouted furiously at me. I blinked.

"It's not my fault! Stop shouting! Would you rather I pull your hair?!" I replied with twice the rage. I glanced over at Arashi and Temari, Temari was giving us a WTF look and Arashi stayed his cold demeanor. Cami and I continued to throw random insults at each other until I finally snapped. "ALRIGHT! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Geez, fine," She replied with a huff. I finally found the courage to speak to the other two staring at us clueless.

"We're sorry we can't really answer all of your questions," I said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. "You can throw me in jail if you want, but spare the girl; she's too young to die,"

"HEY! I'M ONLY A FEW MONTHS YOUNGER!" Cami yelled at me.

"At least I own an IPod touch!" I said back plainly.

"YOU NARUTARD!" She shouted angrily.

"What's a Narutard?" Temari suddenly asked.

"Uhh... Ok, so it's a long story how we got here… Who we are for the matter is another story…" I mumbled.

Temari sighed. "You two will come with me to the village where you will be questioned."

"But I don't like talking that much to strangers," I complained, but said nothing further.

"How far is the village?" Cami asked.

"It'll take about half an hour to get there by foot," Arashi replied.

"Stacey, I hope you have some good music with you in your IPod," Cami said to me.

"What's an IPod?" Temari asked once again.

I raised my IPod in the air for them to see. "It's a device for listening to music," I said simply. I blasted _Kokoro no Tamago_ loudly through my earphones so they could hear.

"Interesting," I heard Arashi mutter.

After half an hour of music and walking we arrived in the village. People kept staring at us while I hid in the middle of the group, trying to make myself invisible as possible. I heard Cami sigh at my horrible attempts. The two in front of us suddenly stopped walking. I looked to see what had stopped us.

My face turned completely red. There, in front of us, stood none other than the guy I loved most in the entire Naruto series, Gaara. The fan girl inside of me passed out squealing. Cami tapped my shoulder.

"There's your _ugly would-be_ boyfriend," She said quietly and smugly. I was blushing too much, so I skipped the snide remark.

"Temari. What are you doing?" Gaara asked coldly.

_Oh_ _yeah. We're in our 10-13's, he still hasn't got his ass kicked and change by Naruto yet._ I thought.

"Y-you see G-Gaara, these two were found at the outskirts of Suna, and we're taking them in for questioning," Temari stammered. Gaara looked over at us. I thought I'd pass out because of so much blood rushing to my face. Temari looked over at me and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I'm going to observe," He said with a stubborn voice. Temari nodded quickly.

_Great, he's going to be there when I confess that I have a crush on him _I thought.

So we entered a room that made me feel like we did some type of crime. Great. The entire time of our explaining, I kept stealing glances at Gaara through the corner of my eye. Curse these fan girl actions! I left out the part about me in love with her younger brother, who stayed present in the room the entire time.

"That's pretty much it," I said concluding a ton of speech I had forced myself to do earlier. "You may not believe us, but that's how it goes."

"Hey, you left out one part, the part about you having a cr-" I slammed my hands on Cami's mouth before she had the chance to finish it. They all looked at us suspiciously.

"It's a girl thing, so you can only tell Temari!" I said quickly.

"Fine fine," Cami sighed giving in. She whispered my secret to Temari's ear very quietly. My face flushed a bright red. Once the exchange was done, Temari looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well!" Temari said clearing her throat. "I'll go discuss this with the Kazekage. Please stay here, I will be back momentarily," She said sparing me one last pitiful and horrified glance. During the time that I had to sit there and wait was hell, Arashi and Gaara were staring at us suspiciously thanks to Cami's comment earlier.

"Ok, so seems like you'll be living in this estate, under the watch of us," Temari said. "You will be able to walk about the village freely, but if anything serious happens, we will have no choice but to lock you up or even kill you."

I nodded, taking in all the information. We were finally showed to our rooms, by the time I exited mine, it was already night. I had skipped dinner because I wasn't hungry, so I wasn't sure what happened. I decided to go out for a walk to explore for a few minutes. I found myself at a couple of swing sets later. I decided to sit on one since my feet were slightly tired.

"What did your companion shout out earlier?" A dark voice asked me from behind.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted. I whipped my head around to find Gaara staring at me suspiciously. "Geez! Don't startle me like that!" I turned around on the swingset.

"Answer my question," He commanded, glaring.

"Well, um…" I said blushing. I suddenly sighed, it wasn't like it'd really change anything except maybe making him want to either kill me or avoid me more. "I'll just show you… In a different way… Well…" He looked at me impatiently. I stood up quickly and quickly kissed him right cheek. His eyes widened. "I like you," I said quietly, and then quickly ran away. When I arrived at the tower and entered my bedroom, a thought hit me.

_What happened to his sand shield?_


End file.
